Blood and Chocolate It's not over Yet
by KathyLang
Summary: Aiden figures out his feelings for Vivian, he still loves her. Gabriel is in jail, and the pack is in the gutter. No one knows where they belong. Two visitors come into the picture, and Vivian doesn't know who to trust.


Blood and Chocolate

It's Not Over Yet

Chapter 1: A phone call from the enemy?

Aiden always thought of her. He couldn't help it. He thought that he was over her, that he hated her... However, he was not. She haunted his dreams, the look on her face when he pulled out a gun on her flashed through his mind, even in waking hours. He was in love with her. But he couldn't ever see her again.

Vivian picked up the phone in the middle of the second ring. "Hello?" She said into the receiver uncertainly.

"Vivian." A familiar voice said into the phone.

"Aiden?" She whispered, in shock.

"Vivian, I"

"Hello? Tomas?" Another voice came on.

"Mom, it's for me."

"Well, who is it?" Esme' Gandillion asked from the line downstairs.

"It's no one." Aiden said quickly, slamming down the receiver.

Hope surged through Vivian's veins as she lay on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. "Maybe he loves me after all." She thought happily. "Or maybe he's just trying to lure me into a dark place to kill me." She thought unhappily. She could not help herself. She was still in love with Aiden. Nevertheless, she could still remember what Gabriel had said about her kind mixing with humans. Oh, if only Gabriel were here. He would know what to do. It had been almost a year since her pack's plans to move, and get out of the cramped little town, but the plan had failed. Gabriel, the pack leader, was in prison. He was convicted of killing a boy named Quince -though it was Rafe and Astrid that had done that- and sent to prison for life. That was when the pack had given up. They had no leader. Nowhere to run. The tapping of the glass outside her window interrupted Vivian's thoughts. She shot up in bed and looked up to see a teenage boy with a goofy smile, and warm eyes looking in at her. Open the door Viv, it's freezing out here! Willem said through the glass. Vivian rolled her eyes and walked over to unlatch the lock.

"What do you want?" She asked him crossly.

"Geez Viv, thanks for the 'Hello Willem' or 'How are you Willem'." He said jokingly, still shivering.

"Sorry Willi. I just had a bit of a shocking phone call today, that's all." She told him, truly sorry.

"Who called?"

"Aiden Teague." She said quietly.

"What?" Willem was shocked that the meat boy had enough guts to call her after what had happened. _"He may have had enough guts,"_ Willem thought viciously, _"But when I'm finished with him her sure as he won't."_

"Yeah, he called today." Vivian said, interrupting Willem's gruesome thoughts. "I mean, he didn't actually say it was him, but I could tell who it was."

Another figure stepped in through the door, almost startling Vivian.

"Hello Viv." Finn's raspy voice said, chilling her bones.

"_He's starting to act more and more like Rafe"_ Vivian thought, disgusted.

Finn was tall, like his twin Willem, but had more muscles and was sturdier than lanky Willem. He had a goatee, and a large assortment of tattoos scattered over his body. He was as serious as Willem was humorous, and scowled most of the time for no apparent reason.

"_He could be cute,"_ Vivian thought, _"If he wasn't so freakin' serious."_

"What brings you here?" She asked Finn, with certain smugness. He annoyed her sometimes. She wasn't sure why, it was just that he scared her a little.

"Well," Finn said, with an evil air about him, "I heard someone called today, so I just wanted to let you know that I got it all under contro-"

Vivian kicked him.

Chapter 3:Do You Believe in Ghosts?

Jenny didn't believe in ghosts. The only ghosts she ever saw were in her dreams. The ones that consumed her husband and her family and her life up in flames. But she knew this time that this ghost was real. She recognized him as he stood in the shadows. She didn't even feel her neck snap in two as Astrid snapped her spine. The only thing she could hear was her baby crying in the background, and her husband whispering in her ear.

Chapter 4: Rafe and Astrid's Return

"Who would have thought we've been watching them this past year?" Rafe smirked.

"I said Shut Up!" Astrid shouted in his face, making him cringe in fear. "Gabriel is such an idiot, actually thinking he killed me. It's a good thing we have Madame Persia to guide us along. She loves all her cubs. Even the naughty ones." Astrid smirked.

"You mean we aren't really ghosts?" Rafe asked her, crestfallen.

"My Moon, you really are an idiot." She said bitterly.

They were both standing in the middle of Jenny's living room, Rafe looking pale as he looked at Jenny's lifeless body.

"Why- why did you do that?" He asked her, realizing Jenny was dead.

"Because, she was too whiny. I never liked her."

"What are we going to do with the baby? It's only a year and a half"

"Hmm," Astrid murmured, absentmindedly stroking her savaged eye with her long nails. "Maybe we'll leave a little surprise for Vivian."

Chapter 5: On the Doorstep

Vivian was laying in her bed, struggling to fall asleep, when she heard it. Someone humming. It sounded far off, but soon it seemed to get closer. It sounded like an old werewolf tune, but she couldn't quite place it.

"_Maybe it's Esme',"_ Vivian thought. Then she heard what sounded like a baby crying. _"and then again," _she thought to herself, _"maybe it's not."_

She crept down the stairs. The digital clock on the stove read 3:42. The eerie red glow seemed to light up the kitchen.

"_What am I doing?" _Vivian thought, _"It's probably just the neighbor."_

But the sound seemed to be coming closer to her back step.

She crept towards the door, and saw a figure just outside. She opened the door hard and knocked the figure off it's feet.

She squinted out into the darkness, her eyes adjusting.

"Oh my Great Moon, this has to be a dream." She could smell him before she could see his face. She knew it was no dream. Rafe was here.

Chapter 6: Death can sometimes escape Death.


End file.
